


Keep Warm

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mutually Unrequited, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing Body Heat, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: On an undercover mission, when the heat goes out in their 'home', Steve uses his body heat to keep Tony' daughter warm.





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an AU challenge. Using the trope of 'fake relationship'.

“Listen, I’m sure you’re able to handle yourself but I really want you take someone else with you.”  
She yanked the sweater off the hanger and snapped the fabric with unnecessary force as she folded it. “And by that you mean one of the men.”  
Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, buttercup, one of the men.”  
“Daddy-“  
Tony held up his hand. “No, I know the argument. You’re a grown woman. You’re an Avenger. I’ve heard them all from female agents that aren’t my daughter.” He waited for her to quit manhandling the sweater then took her elbows in his hands. “Sweetness, listen to daddy. I know you are capable. I wouldn’t have allowed you to become an Avenger if you weren’t.”  
“Allowed me?” He cut off her indignation with a finger to her lips.  
“You are, above everything else, my most prized possession.” He cupped her face in his hands. “I couldn’t bare it if something happened to you and backup couldn’t get there in time. Please, do this for me.”  
She sighed. Finding out Tony Stark was her father had been just as much of shock for her as it had for him. His shock had come from not only having a child, but having an enhanced child. A simple genetic mutation and a female version of Rogers and Barnes had been born. The mutation didn’t manifest until puberty.  
“Alright, but I get to pick who comes with me. I’m still mad at Barnes for the stunt he pulled last time.” Tony grinned.   
“Deal.”

Steve and Avery sat next to each other in the briefing room. They were all packed and ready to leave on undercover mission. But there had been some changes. She flipped open the file.  
“What!” Her father tossed a pair of black ring boxes onto the table.  
“You’re kidding, right Tony?”  
“Afraid not, we feel like it would cut down questions about your background if you two were married instead of roommates.”  
Steve glanced at her. “He’s unfortunately right.” Avery winced. ‘Unfortunately’? It was ‘unfortunate’ for Captain America to be married to her? Oh, fake married. Steve caught it and realized what he’d said. “No, shit, that’s not what I-“  
“No, no, it’s alright, Steve. I get it.” She flipped the file closed and stood up, grabbing the ring box. She shoved the decent-sized diamond and band onto her finger and left the blonde super soldier sitting at the table.  
“Fuck.”  
Tony glared at him. “Now I know you didn’t just imply that my daughter wasn’t good enough for you.”  
“That wasn’t what I meant.” Steve closed the file.  
“What did you mean?”  
He sighed and picked up the ring box. “Avery is an amazing woman. It’s unfortunate that I have to pretend to be her husband for her to be able to do her job. She doesn’t need me.”  
Tony smiled. “But I need you.” Steve clapped him on the back. “Protect my little girl, Rogers.”

The safe house looked as if a log cabin had a baby with a ski lodge. And the baby looked like the lodge on the inside. Avery dropped her bags by the sectional and flopped down face first. Steve smirked and shook his head then kicked his foot against hers.  
“Go pick your room.”  
“You mean our room?”  
“We don’t have to share-“  
“Yes, we do. There are too many windows. Anyone watching us for any reason will figure out we’re not married if we don’t stay in the same room.”  
“Are you…alright with that?”  
“Yes, Steve.” She huffed and pushed up from couch. “I’m sorry you have the unfortunate task of sleeping in the same bed with me.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“Whatever, Rogers.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and trudged up the stairs. “I’m gonna shower. See what we have in the way of food.” The door to the master bedroom slammed with unnecessary force. Steve scrubbed his face. She had Tony’s stubborn streak. This was going to be a test of his nigh on limitless patience.  
Avery dropped her bag on the bed then looked around the room. She didn’t bother to close the curtains as she stripped down of the heavy down coat, fur-lined boots, leggings and tank top. Under the hot spray, she relaxed and came to the realization that she’d been extremely hard on Steve for his comment. Maybe he hadn’t meant it the way it sounded. It didn’t take the sting from it though.  
Steve went through the cabinets and the freezers, even the deep freezer in the basement. He made a list of things they would need and a few things he wanted. Then he set about making a small meal for them, determined to make the best of the situation.  
And that’s what they did. They made the best of it. They were a good team. They complimented each other nicely. Steve found it alarming how easily Avery played the part of a playful, new bride. They discussed boundaries before going out in the public as Mr. and Mrs. Grant Stevenson. He couldn’t lie that he got a small thrill every time she touched him or kissed him. He could feel her heart race every time he responded in kind.  
Steve couldn’t deny the way his heart tripped when she’d look at him with that wide, sunny smile. Or the way his cock twitched when she bit her lip and licked her lips, or when her tongue peaked out as she concentrated on something. His hands itched to run over the curves of her body each time she stretched.  
Avery tucked her feet under her as she sat on the couch and pulled the blanket over her legs. Fucking Montana. Why the hell was Hydra in fucking Montana? Because…it was cold and empty, albeit beautiful country.  
“You left your coffee on the counter.” Steve sat next to her and handed her the steaming mug of dark beige liquid.  
“Thanks, baby.” She took the mug and kissed his cheek. Blush crept up his ears. He wasn’t used to the casual affection she gifted him with as part of their cover. She took a sip and set it on the coffee table. “Anything from the logging camp?”  
Steve shook his head as he scratched his full, dark beard. “Nothing. Either no one knows anything or they’re staying tight-lipped around me until they figure out if they can trust me.” He draped his arm over the back of the couch then settled it on her shoulders. She shifted to settle her body into the warmth of his.  
“Are you sure you want to go to the church bazaar tomorrow?”  
“And miss the opportunity to show off my beautiful wife?” He noticed the way her heart stuttered and her breath caught in her lungs. He smiled. He loved affecting her this way. She was excellent at keeping it off her features, even when she noticed the affect she had on him. But she couldn’t keep her body from reacting to him.  
Avery shifted to look up at Steve. “Oh I think everyone at the bazaar is going to have eyes on us and not because of me.” She reached up and tugged on his beard. “My handsome, rugged, bearded lumberjack husband is going to eclipse me.”

Avery made five pies for the bazaar. Steve carried them in effortlessly. His gaze dropped to her ass swaying in the loose-fitting dress. He didn’t realize her ass had stopped until he almost bowled her over.  
“Set the pies on the side board, baby?”  
“Sure thing, doll.” He set the box with the pies on the side board where the bazaar volunteers indicated.  
“Grant, can you help them set up some of the booths for the games?” He nodded. And like that, their longing looks began. She helped set up the baked goods. He would look up to find her watching him with a dark look in her eyes and parted, glossy lips. She’d blush then go about her business. She wasn’t the only one watching him either. All the single woman and half the married ones were watching Steve Rogers flex his beautiful muscles.  
By the time they left the church, after helping to clean up and tear down, it had begun to snow heavily. Avery shivered in her dress. “Stay here by the doors. I’ll go get the car.” She nodded, hugging herself tightly and willing her teeth not to chatter. Steve jumped into in the driver’s side of the pickup truck they’d been given for the mission.  
He turned the heat on high and the seat warmers on as he pulled up in front of the doors of the church. Before he could get out to open her door, she threw open the passenger side door, sending a blast of cold, snowy air into the cab ahead of her.  
“Did we know about the storm?”  
“Nothing from Friday or the Compound.”  
“Shit, the house is probably cold.”  
“I’ll start a fire as soon as we get in there.” She shivered violently. “Come here.” He lifted his arm to indicate where he wanted her to go. Avery slid across the bench seat, some of her shivering easing as his naturally high body heat infused into her. He lowered his arm around her and pulled her into closer. “Better?”  
Avery hummed in affirmation, snuggling into his broad, solid chest. “Much. Thank you, Steve.” She must had dozed off between Steve’s warmth, the forced hot air of the truck’s heater, and the cozy moving cocoon the cab of the truck made.  
“Sweetheart, we’re here.” Steve caressed his thumb along her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and even though he doubted he could die, he thought his heart stopped. She whimpered at the thought of going out into the cold. “Stay here. I’ll go unlock the door.”  
“No, no it’s fine.” She sighed and sat up some, loosening her arms around his chest. “I just-“ Didn’t want to let you go, she finished in her head. She shook her head as he looked at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised. “Let’s get inside.”  
Steve helped her out of the truck behind him then they hustled into the house. It was warmer than outside but without the heat on or a fire, it didn’t offer much warmth. He shook out a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Here, baby doll. Go upstairs and get into something warm. I’ll start the heat and grab wood for a fire.” She nodded, teeth chattering.  
It was colder in the upstairs bedroom. She could see her breath in the air. The thought of dropping the blanket and stripping off her clothes made her whimper again. She hated the cold. The furnace made a pained groan then she could smell the elements heating up through the vent. The tension in her body refused to release though. She kicked off her heels and crawled in bed, wrapping herself in the blanket then pulling the covers over her.  
Steve’s heavy footfalls approached on the stairs and down the hall. She didn’t move. She’d just stopped shivering hard. “You ok, doll?” She grunted. “I’ll have a fire going soon. Just stay put. The furnace is heating up.” He built a healthy fire in the bedroom’s fireplace. The warm glow filled the room before its actual warmth. The furnace blew a single blast of hot air then there was a loud clunk and the air grew cold.  
“That’s just great.”  
“Stay here. I’ll check it out.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
Steve sat on the bed, reaching his temperate hand under the blanket. She was warmer but still freezing. He pushed the hair back from her face. “Avery, your father will kill me if you get hypothermia and get sick or die. Just stay put. I’ll check the furnace.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead then stood up. He looked down at her for a heartbeat then turned and left the room.  
Her shivering lessened and the tension began to slowly relax through her. The furnace whined then stopped blowing the cold air. Steve's grumbling came up through the vent as he messed with the stubborn appliance. Her eyelids drifted shut as she smiled at his annoyance with something not performing to its full potential.  
She felt movement in the room and opened her eyes. The fire backlit Steve as he stripped the shirt plaid flannel shirt over his head and dropped it. He turned slowly at the spike in her pulse. “You’re awake?”  
“It’s warm?”  
“The fire. The furnace is a loss.” Avery sat up, peeling herself out of the blanket she’d burrito’ed herself into. A look around the room found blankets tacked up over the many, many windows.  
“You did all this while I was sleeping?”  
“Doll, you’ve been out for about four hours.”  
“Four? Fuck.”  
“I thought the hammering was going to wake you up but you just laid there. I checked to make sure you hadn’t frozen to death.”  
“It’s not that cold.” Steve shrugged. Her eyes drifted to the movement then down his bare torso. When her eyes met his, they were watching her curiously. “What?”  
“Nothing, doll.” He looked away to the clothes on the chair. “I’m gonna step out into the hall and change.  
“No!” He froze and raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean, its cold out there. Stay in here where its warm. I won’t look.” She lay back down and covered her head. She heard him chuckle and it made her smile.  
After a minute, Steve had dressed in low-slung sweatpants and a snug fitting tee. He cleared his throat. “I’m good.”  
Avery sat up and extricated herself from the blankets. “I’ve gotta get out of this dress. The lace is so itchy.” She went to her drawers and pulled out a tank top and clean panties. She didn’t think between the fire and Steve’s body heat that she would need to the fluffy flannel jammies that called her from the drawer. “Steve?”  
“I won’t look. I promise.”  
She laughed softly. “That’s not what I was gonna say. Could you help me with my zipper?”  
He swallowed but closed the distance between them. His rough fingertips ghosted over the flesh of her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he swept her hair out of the way. The zipper felt tiny between his fingers. She held the dress against her breasts as it loosened up with the opening zipper.  
She hazarded a glance at him over her shoulder. His crystalline blue eyes had darkened and his lips were parted. He seemed mesmerized by the soft skin on her shoulder. His gaze met hers as he leaned forward to gently press his lips to her skin. Her eyes slipped closed and she leaned back into him, forcing his kiss from her.  
“Steve?”  
“Yea, doll?” She felt the nudge of his cock against her ass. Her grip on the dress loosened and she let it fall to her feet, making her shiver involuntarily.  
“I’m cold.” His knee jerk response died in his throat when she pressed her ass back against him. His mouth dropped open as the pleasure from the pressure flooded his nerves. She turned around, resting her fingertips on his biceps. “Keep me warm, Stevie?”  
When Steve opened his eyes, they were lust-blown. He seemed to think about it a moment before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. His large, strong hands lifted her under her arms. She took her cue and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms slipped around his head, her nails scraping his scalp.  
They collapsed to the bed, his weight a solid warmth on top of her. She squeezed her thighs on his narrow waist. “Fuck, I knew you weren’t a virgin.”  
Steve leaned up, smirking. “I worked the USO and Bond circuit with some very lovely ladies back in the day. I might have been a gentleman, but I was no saint.” He dropped kisses across her bare breasts and sternum, across her collarbones. “Baby doll, have you any idea how much torture it’s been pretending to be your husband and not touching you?”  
“As much torture as it’s been to pretend to be your wife?”  
“Oh, she’s got jokes.”  
“You’re not an easy man, Rogers.”  
“No, I’m a hard man, baby doll.” He pressed his hips into her for emphasis.  
She hummed in delight at the delicious press of him. “You sure are, Rogers.” She pushed her hips up against him and pulled his mouth back to hers. He moaned around her tongue then they were rolling on his back. She scooted down his wide thighs.  
“What are you-“ She tugged the sweatpants down until his fully hard cock dobbed with its own weight. “Avery-“ She wrapped her hand around his base and took him between her lips, flicking her tongue across the head of his dick to taste the bit of precum. “Fuck.”  
“In a minute.” She grinned, her tongue poking out to lick a line up the underside of his cock. She hollowed her cheeks as she drew back the length of his cock, sucking on him firmly. His eyes fell closed as she moved back down. His impressive length nudged the roof of her mouth then the back of her throat. She came back up and his hips lifted with her. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open anymore. His back arched and he fisted one hand in the sheets and one on the headboard as her mouth worked him over.   
“Avery…Avery, stop.” He rested his hand on the back of her head. His thighs began to shake as the pressure built. “Avery…fuck…” She loved the way he said her name in breathless abandon. She teased her fingertip down over his perineum and against his anus. His hand fisted in her hair and he let go a surprised cry as he came on her tongue and bottom lip and chin. His body relaxed and his eyes opened. “Damn, doll. I’m sorry. Let me clean you up.”  
He grabbed the corner of the blanket and wiped her mouth and chin off. “I like the way you say my name with your dick in my mouth.”  
Steve blushed. “That mouth on you.” He tipped her chin up and gazed into her eyes. “I don’t want to pretend anymore.”  
Her smile spread. “Steve, are you asking me to marry you?”  
He blushed more. “No, I mean, maybe eventually…” He took a deep breath. “What do ya say, doll? Will you be my girl?”  
She grinned practically ear to ear. “Yea, Stevie.”  
“Good.” He grabbed her around the body and swung her around. “Now. Wasn’t I supposed to be keeping you warm?”  
“Yea-“ His hands skimmed down her sides to hold her hips in place. She felt the broad head of his cock nudge against her hole. He eased her down onto his cock, pushing upward slowly as she opened for him. Their foreheads pressed together, he could feel her body shake.  
“You ok?”  
She licked her lips and nodded. “Yea, yea, I’m good.” His palms caressed up and down her back. They felt each other pulse and she whimpered. “You’ve been holding out on me.”  
He half-smiled and licked his lips. “No pun intended, but it’s been really hard to not be inappropriate with you in this bed.”  
She grinned then it fell. “Now you don’t have to.” Her fingers closed in his hair and pulled his head back. Her mouth left biting kisses as he held her in place and grinded into her.  
“Warm yet?”  
“Ah god, yes.” He smiled, his hooded eyes looking up at her. She was fucking beautiful and because of her mutation, he didn’t have to worry about hurting her. She screamed as he whipped her around onto her back, her breasts bouncing from impact. He hooked a hand under her knee and brought her leg up against her torso, opening her wide for him.  
“Let’s turn up the heat a little more.”   
“Steve, that’s a terrible line-“ His hips drew back then snapped forward. “Fuck, forget I said anything.”  
“That’s what I thought.” Pleasure skittered along her nerves, her heart beating faster. He lowered his body to hers, making everything tighter. He shortened his thrusts, the tip of his cock hitting her sweet spot just so. He rested his forehead against her, staring into her eyes. He’d waited too long twice before, he wasn’t going to wait again. His lips claimed hers in a tender, loving kiss.  
“Oh god, don’t stop, Steve…fuck, baby…”  
“You gonna cum for me, Avery?”  
“Yes, oh god, yes, Steve.” Her fingertips dug into his shoulder blades, the nails biting his flesh. Their open mouths hovered together, hot breath mingling. He let go of the back of her knee to slip his hand between them. The right amount of pressure…her back arched and she screamed, raw and loud. Her body clenched around his. He gritted his teeth as he fucked her through her orgasm but the tighteness pulled him over into his.  
They panted, not looking away. “That was…”  
“Yeah…” He swallowed. “I don’t think my legs can move. Give me a minute.”  
“You’re fine.” She sighed, skimming her fingertips up and down his arms. Sweat cooled on their skin and she shivered. Steve shifted, wrapping his arm around her and pulling the blankets up.  
“There. Can’t have all my hard work undone.” She rolled over to snuggle into his chest. He wrapped his other around her then kissed the top of her forehead. “I don’t want to pretend anymore, Avery.”  
She didn’t move. “The mission-“  
“I don’t mean the mission. I mean the relationship.” His thumb caressed the small of her back. “Do you think you’d wanna be my best girl, Ms. Stark?”  
Avery leaned up and looked into his eyes. “I wanna.” She smiled, his grin made hers wider. “Yea, I wanna, Captain Rogers.” She kissed him, soft and slow and sweet. He pulled her against his body.  
“Good, now get back under these covers so I can keep you warm.”


End file.
